Man Next Door
by Asanka
Summary: Pagi. Siang. Sore. Malam. Dan suara biola jahanam sang tetangga sebelah tak juga berhenti... [a post-Reichanbach story]
1. Man Next Door: Annoyance

Author's Note : Please consider it as part of my 'come back.' I have my excuses, of course, but let's just call them trashes. Glad to finally be able to open once more (there was time when I just couldn't open the web, idk why). So this is it, "Man Next Door."

P.S. If you did read my other work "Game of Fate," I'll assure you that I'm currently working on it as well. Just saying, I'm not abandoning it. I'd say it needs research so the story will make sense. So if you don't mind to wait a bit more, that'll be awesome.

Disclaimer : Thank you for making such amazing story, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle-sama… for BBC's version by Steven Moffat dan Mark Gatiss, for making it real in the 21st century…

* * *

**Man Next Door: Annoyance**

* * *

Dokter John Watson menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi kepala. Membuatnya terbungkus rapat hingga tampak seperti kepompong monster raksasa mengerikan. Di dalamnya, sang dokter meringkuk, membenamkan kepala dalam-dalam ke ranjangnya yang hangat. Bantal besar menutupi sebagian besar puncak kepalanya hingga ke samping kedua telinga.

Lima menit kemudian, ia telah terduduk tegak di atas kasur. Kedua mata nyaris hanya celah sempit yang masih erat direkat zat bernama kantuk. Kepala bergoyang-goyang tak jelas, seakan pria itu bisa ambruk kembali ke kasur kapan saja. Tapi sayangnya, ia tidak bisa. Tak peduli betapa ia telah mencoba membuat proteksi telinga, suara itu masih juga mengganggunya.

Suara biola jahanam dari balik dinding itu.

Kehabisan kesabaran, John berdiri limbung dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju salah satu dinding kamarnya. Dari balik sanalah suara biola itu datang tanpa henti, pagi, siang, malam…

Sebelah tangan John menggebrak dinding keras-keras. "Hey, Tetangga, bisakah kau berhenti memainkan biolamu itu sesuka hati subuh-subuh begini? Aku mau tidur!"

Tidak ada tanggapan. Suara biola tetap mengalun, melengking-lengking, nadanya naik turun dengan mulus dari balik dinding.

"Awalnya aku sudah berniat akan menoleransi bahkan tetangga sepertimu, tapi aku nggak tahan lagi," gerutunya marah sambil menguap sekali-sekali.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar John diketuk tiga kali. Lembut dan tenang, seakan tidak siapa pun yang mengetuk itu sesungguhnya tidak ingin mengganggu sang dokter.

_Siapa? _John bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Sementara ia berhenti bersikap uring-uringan dan berjalan menuju pintu, John mulai menyadari bahwa suara biola sang tetangga sudah berhenti sama sekali. Yang tersisa, sekali lagi, tinggal atmosfer dini hari yang sunyi.

John melirik dinding, kemudian beralih pada pintu. Ia mengedikkan bahu sedikit kemudian mengulurkan tangan untuk menekan kenop dan menarik daun pintu hingga terbuka.

"Oh, Ny… Nyonya Hudson," John terbata. Ia tidak menyangka induk semangnya lah yang mengetuk pintu. Yah, tentu saja. Siapa pula yang akan mengetuk pintunya pagi-pagi buta begini dengan lembut? John hanya sempat berpikir, mungkin saja sang tetangga sebelah…

"Kau baik-baik saja, John?" tanya sang wanita paruh baya. Kekhawatiran menghiasi tiap keriput di wajahnya. "Aku mendengar suara-suara…"

"Oh, itu tadi… jangan khawatir, Nyonya Hudson, aku bisa mengatasinya. Bukan apa-apa," jawab John cepat.

Induk semangnya yang baik tidak perlu sampai cemas begini. Nyonya Hudson pasti sudah terpaksa bangun dari tidurnya yang nyenyak gara-gara gebrakan bodohnya di dinding.

John mengutuki diri sendiri dalam hati. Suara biola tetangganya pasti cukup keras sampai bisa terdengar sampai ke kamar Nyonya Hudson di lantai bawah, namun sejauh ini wanita itu tampak baik-baik saja. Kalau pun John memiliki pendapat yang berbeda, mungkin seharusnya ia tidak berbuat begitu bodoh dan membuat orang lain ikut-ikutan kena insomnia.

"Maafkan aku, Nyonya Hudson. Aku benar-benar tidak berniat membangunkan Anda, hanya saja suara biola dari kamar sebelah," John menghentikan kalimatnya sesaat—hanya untuk melemparkan tatap membunuh pada dinding—sebelum perhatiannya kembali pada sang induk semang, "lupakan saja. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf untuk keributannya..."

Tiba-tiba Nyonya Hudson memeluk John erat-erat, persis seperti pelukan ibunya saat John kecil baru saja mengalami mimpi buruk di malam hari. Di satu sisi ia merasa canggung, tapi entah bagaimana, ia juga merasa lega. Mungkin Nyonya Hudson sendiri telah menganggapnya seperti anak sendiri selama ini. Anak yang tak pernah wanita itu miliki.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir, Nyonya Hudson," bisik John. Ia membiarkan induk semangnya tetap memeluknya selama beberapa waktu, hingga mendadak John mendengar wanita itu terisak.

"Eh, Nyonya Hudson… kau baik-baik saja?" tanya John bingung.

Wanita itu melepas pelukannya kemudian mengembangkan senyum yang jelas tampak sangat dipaksakan. Telunjuknya sempat menyeka sesuatu di kedua sudut matanya yang kini telah memerah. "Oh, jangan hiraukan aku. Orang tua memang suka tahu-tahu sentimental begini."

Sekarang John jadi benar-benar merasa bersalah. "Sungguh, Nyonya Hudson, aku tidak bermaksud…"

"Aku mengerti," tukasnya sambil diselingi tawa masam. Ia menepuk lengan John yang masih berbalut piama lalu mendesah berat. "Aku hanya berpikir sudah berapa lama sejak kau jadi seperti ini. Kau harus melihat sendiri seperti apa wajahmu di depan cermin, John."

Spontan, jemari John meraba-raba wajahnya sendiri. Kaget, ia menemukan tekstur yang terasa seperti kantong tebal di bawah kedua matanya. Dahinya juga seperti telah dihiasi kerut-kerut baru, terutama di bagian atas alis. "Demi Tuhan, aku pasti terlihat seperti zombi."

"Kau berusahalah untuk tidur lagi sebentar. Aku…," kedua bola mata Nyonya Hudson bergerak-gerak ragu, "aku akan bicara pada penghuni kamar sebelah untuk… tidak memainkan biolanya... setidaknya sampai kau bangun nanti."

John tertawa hambar. "Anda baik sekali, Nyonya Hudson. Aku sangat menghargai bantuan Anda tapi percayalah, tetangga sialanku ini akan memainkan biola sialannya—lagi—segera setelah kau pergi. Jadi yah, mungkin aku akan menenggak beberapa pil tidur. Kurasa itu akan membantu."

Mendadak wajah Nyonya Hudson memucat. Ia tidak berani menatap John selama beberapa saat.

"Ada apa, Nyonya Hudson? Anda terlihat sedikit… gelisah?" John mencoba menebak.

"Aku hanya…" Kemudian wanita tengah baya itu menatap John lekat-lekat. Kedua kelopak matanya mulai berair lagi. "John, bisakah kau tidak meminum pil tidur lagi? Aku akan membuatkanmu teh chamomile atau sup dengan banyak pala, tapi tolong, jangan minum pil tidur lagi. Kau pikir kau bisa melakukannya untukku?"

Sebelah alis John terangkat tinggi. Ia mengerti seberapa besar Nyonya Hudson peduli padanya, hanya saja, bukankah ini sedikit… terasa agak… _berlebihan?_

"John, kau baik-baik saja?" Nyonya Hudson menyela.

"Eh, tentu saja," John tersadar dari alam pikirannya sendiri, "omong-omong, sampai di mana kita tadi? Ah iya, pil tidur…"

"Sebaiknya kau tidur sekarang, John. Aku janji akan membangunkanmu tiga jam lagi untuk praktik pagi," desak Nyonya Hudson sambil mendorong sang dokter kembali ke dalam kamarnya.

"Eh, tapi Nyonya Hudson…"

"Selamat tidur, John!"

"Nyonya Hud…"

Dan pintu tahu-tahu telah terbanting tertutup di depan muka John. Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang menjauh buru-buru, kemudian menuruni tangga kayu dengan tempo yang tidak kalah cepat. John memijat pelipisnya pelan kemudian berbalik menuju ranjangnya. Kakinya baru melangkah beberapa kali dan dalam sekejap John telah terdiam mematung.

Suara gesekan biola kembali mengalun di udara. John mendesah berat. "Tuh kan, mulai lagi."

* * *

Man Next Door chapter 1 - END

* * *

To be continued to chapter 2. Please

submit your kind review, thank you :')


	2. Man Next Door: Curiosity

Author's Note : It supposed to be a one-shot at the first place, but well, things happened. So this is it, the second part of Man Next Door. Before I forget, I tell you this is a post-Reichanbach story (thank you for reminding me, sweet Nisatsuki!). Enjoy! :')

P.S. Sorry, un-beta-ed... reviews are very well appreciated...

Disclaimer : Thank you for making such amazing story, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle-sama… for BBC's version by Steven Moffat dan Mark Gatiss, for making it real in the 21st century…

* * *

**Man Next Door: Curiosity**

* * *

"Berikan aku es—uhuk!—loli itu!"

"Nggak akan."

"Kubilang—uhuk!—berikan!"

"Ibumu bilang kau nekat makan es loli kemarin dan sekarang lihat! Radang tenggorokanmu kambuh, kan?"

"A… aku baik—uhuk! UHUK!—baik saja!"

John Watson mendecak-decak sambil memandang maklum pada bocah kecil di depannya, menggeleng-geleng pelan. Sebelah sudut bibirnya tertarik nyaris tak kentara ke atas, mengulaskan seringai nyaris sinis dengan penuh kemenangan.

Di hadapan John, sang pasien cilik melipat tangan dengan jengkel di dada. Kedua mata biru-abu-abu cerahnya memincing tajam pada sang dokter. Bibir tipisnya bergerak-gerak tak jelas, seakan ingin memuntahkan sumpah serapah. Namun alih-alih memaki, semburan batuk keras keluar dari tenggorokannya.

"Harus kukatakan berapa kali lagi bahwa kau, Ben, belum boleh makan es loli—atau es-es yang lain—sampai aku yakin betul radang tenggorokanmu sudah sembuh?" nada suara John melembut, "aku tahu mungkin kau lelah cuma bisa minum air hangat…"

"Air hangat membosankan," gerutu Ben sambil memalingkan muka ke arah jendela. Sedikit juntaian rambut keriting gelapnya ikut bergoyang lemah mengikuti gerak kepala sang bocah. Batuk-batuk kecil menyusul kemudian.

"Setidaknya kau harus tetap meminum obatmu," John mendengus agak kesal, "atau aku terpaksa harus meminta ibumu melarangmu main. Sampai kau sembuh."

"Pak dokter nggak bisa membuatnya menyuruhku begitu!"

Ben mendelik marah pada John, namun ekspresi marahnya tidak bertahan lama. Ia terbatuk lagi, keras dan kering, hingga terbungkuk-bungkuk. John segera menepuk-nepuk punggung sang bocah sambil sesekali membisikkan kata-kata yang menenangkan. Ketika akhirnya Ben berhenti terbatuk, ia mengerling John dengan tatap memelas. Sekilas sang dokter bisa menangkap kilau cairan bening di kedua sudut mata sang bocah.

Sesuatu dalam bocah itu seakan mengingatkan John pada sesuatu. Menghisapnya dalam semesta penuh nostalgia. Semesta yang sekelebat tampak nyata dan jelas, namun segera mengabur dan lenyap secepat datangnya. John berharap bisa mengerti apa maksud imaji yang terus mengganggu pikirannya tersebut, namun selalu saja gagal.

John menatap wajah pucat Ben, yang terbingkai untaian rambut keriting gelap dengan saksama. Berharap ada sesuatu di sana yang mampu memberinya petunjuk. Menuntunnya pada _sesuatu _yang tidak dapat ia pahami, apa pun itu…

Kemudian suara biola itu datang tanpa aba-aba. Lagi. Seperti pagi-pagi, siang-siang, sore-sore, dan malam-malam yang telah lewat. Setiap hari.

Suaranya terdengar makin kuat seiring berjalannya detik.

"Eh, ada apa Pak Dokter?" cicit Ben.

"Ssst!" John mengangkat telunjuk ke depan bibirnya, memberi isyarat pada sang bocah untuk diam sejenak.

Ben mengernyit tak mengerti. Ia tampak kebingungan sesaat, namun akhirnya mulai memahami maksud sang dokter. Dengan suara setipis bisikan, ia bertanya pada John, "Pak Dokter, apa yang sedang—"

"Kau dengar itu?" John bertanya balik. Wajahnya masam dan suaranya tidak kalah lirih dari sang bocah.

Kerut-kerut bingung mulai terbentuk di dahi Ben. "Dengar apa?"

John memejamkan mata sejenak sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Apa pun alasannya, dia nggak seharusnya bikin suasana berisik sepagi ini. Nggak dengan pasien yang membutuhkan pemeriksaan dengan _fokus _dan _konsentrasi _ekstra," desis sang dokter.

"Dia?" Ben menyeletuk hati-hati, "siapa?"

Sambil menggeleng-geleng sebal, John membuka mata. Rahangnya mengeras sementara bibirnya mengulaskan tipikal senyuman sinis sarkastis. Diiringi desahan panjang, John menegakkan diri. Ia menepuk bahu Ben dengan lembut.

"Camkan baik-baik, Nak. Saat kau dewasa nanti, jangan pernah jadi orang yang menyebalkan," ucap John dengan raut serius, "_well, _kalau kau memang memutuskan untuk jadi orang yang menyebalkan, tinggalah di ujung dunia. Atau di luar angkasa. Sendirian. Oke?"

Ben mengerjap beberapa kali dalam diam lalu mengangguk kecil. Ekspresi wajah sang bocah jelas-jelas mengatakan kalau ia sebetulnya sama sekali tidak memahami maksud perkataan John.

"Aku akan segera kembali," ucap John kaku, "aku cuma perlu bikin sedikit perhitungan dengan tetangga sebelah… _dan_ biolanya, tentu saja."

"Te… tetangga? Biola? Pak Doker, tungg—"

Ben tidak pernah menyelesaikan kalimatnya. John baru saja keluar dari ruang praktiknya dan membiarkan pintu yang berat tertutup di belakangnya.

John menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya yang basah karena keringat. Napasnya memburu. John mungkin tidak sadar, namun kelopak matanya kini telah mengerjap dengan intensitas hampir belasan kelopak per menit.

Sepertinya sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali John mengalami sensasi ini. Gugup_._ bahkan nyaris yakin sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya.

"Kau melakukan hal yang benar, John," ucapnya menguatkan hati.

Sebuah pintu kayu mahogani menjulang tertutup di depan wajah John. Dari balik pintu itu, alunan biola diproduksi. Bunyinya telah merambat dengan cepat di udara sampai ke ruang sebelah. Ruang praktik John.

"Kau harus melakukannya, John," sang dokter membisikkan semangat pada dirinya sendiri, untuk kesekian kalinya, "sampai kapan kau mau membiarkan tetangga dan biola sialannya itu mengganggu hari-harimu? Dan pasienmu, tentu saja…"

Meski demikian, John tidak serta merta mengambil keputusan atau tindakan apa pun. Sesuatu seakan mencegahnya menyorongkan tangan dan mengetuk. Sang dokter mencoba melemaskan otot lehernya yang tegang. Sejujurnya, ia merasa sedikit tidak nyaman harus _melabrak _sang tetangga pagi-pagi begini. Apalagi dengan mendobrak pintu kamarnya.

Sekian tahun John menjadi tentara di Afghanistan, mungkin sudah puluhan kali ia menendang hancur pintu rumah orang. Tetap saja, ia nyaris tidak mampu mengayunkan tangan hanya untuk mengetuk pintu sang tetangga yang menyebalkan.

Bagaimanapun sang tetangga juga manusia, pikir John. _Begitu pula orang-orang yang pintunya dulu kau jebol di Afghanistan, _benaknya menambahkan dengan iseng_._

Sang tetangga berhak melakukan apa yang ia ingin lakukan, John berargumentasi lagi dengan diri sendiri. Termasuk bermain biola. Siapa John sampai bisa melarangnya memainkan biola sesuka hati?

Selama beberapa waktu, John berdiri diam di depan pintu. Kaku. Sementara benaknya berkutat untuk memutuskan apakah ia harus mengetuk, kedua telinganya terus mendengarkan suara gesekan biola dalam aneka nada dan komposisi.

Sebetulnya, kalau didengarkan baik-baik, permainan sang tetangga tidak terlalu buruk. Agak terlalu bagus, malah.

Tunggu dulu. Ia tidak berada di sana hanya untuk mendengarkan permainan biola sang tetangga. Seketika John menelan ludah. Ia mengutuk diri sendiri karena membiarkan otaknya terdistraksi.

"_It's now or never, John,_" ucapnya memantapkan diri, mencegah pikirannya melantur lebih jauh.

Dengan agak kaku, tangan kanan John terangkat ke udara, menuju permukaan pintu, membentuk kepalan. Tiga kali, John akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk mengetuk.

Suara biola mendadak berhenti. Mendadak senyap. Keheningan canggung merayap di udara.

John menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gugup. Suara biola sang tetangga langsung berhenti. Apakah itu artinya ia sudah cukup paham bahwa John dan pasien-pasien tersayangnya selama ini merasa terganggu? Apakah akhirnya sang tetangga sebelah akan berhenti memainkan biolanya hingga John membiarkannya untuk itu? Lantas kenapa orang itu tidak keluar dan mencoba berdiskusi? Apakah ia marah karena John mengganggu kesenangannya?

John mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Bagaimana ia bisa jadi merasa begitu tegang? Sang tetangga memang tidak tampak akan keluar dari kamar, tapi toh permainan biolanya terhenti. Hanya itu yang John butuhkan, bukan?

Mungkin sekarang adalah saat yang tepat untuk berbalik dan melangkahkan kaki kembali menuju ke ruang praktiknya…

Hingga tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi 'klik'. John nyaris melonjak di tempatnya berdiri. Bukankah itu tadi suara kunci yang baru saja dibuka?

Pintu kamar sang tetangga masih berdiri teguh. John menunggu. Sang tetangga bisa keluar dari sana kapan saja. Pikiran John kembali disibukkan dengan ribuan kemungkinan, probabilita, dugaan serta asumsi, dan semuanya tidak ada yang berakhir baik.

Namun pintu mahogani itu tidak pernah terayun terbuka. Sudah hampir lima menit berlalu.

John menelan ludah. Mungkin sang tetangga memutuskan untuk tidak keluar sama sekali. Atau mungkin ia harus buru-buru ke toilet segera setelah membukakan pintu.

Saat lima belas menit akhirnya lewat, John mulai merasa frustrasi. Sebagian dirinya ingin menyumpah-nyumpah, jengkel karena diabaikan. Sisa dirinya waspada, mencoba membayangkan indikasi dan arti dari tindakan sang tetangga.

Dalam tiga puluh menit, seisi kepala John seakan telah mendidih dalam kemarahan. Sang tetangga sudah mempermainkannya, membuatnya berdiri di depan pintu tak bergerak dengan sia-sia. John bahkan sampai tega meninggalkan pasien ciliknya—yang bahkan tak punya bayangan atas apa yang sesungguhnya sang dokter sedang lakukan.

"Oke," John mendelik sengit pada pintu, "kau yang memintanya!"

Dengan segenap kekuatan, John memutar kenop pintu dan mendorongnya hingga terbuka penuh. Amarah telah meletup-letup di ujung lidahnya, siap menyembur keluar dengan brutal—hingga John menemukan bahwa ruangan tak terkunci tersebut dalam keadaan kosong sama sekali.

"Apa-apaan…"

Sang dokter berdiri tak bergerak. Matanya yang semula membara nyalang mulai meredup dalam gelombang keterkejutan sekaligus kebingungan. Ia mencoba menyapu seisi ruangan dalam sekali pandang, mencari sesuatu yang bisa menjelaskan padanya apa yang sesungguhnya sedang terjadi.

Lalu tatapan John jatuh pada sesosok biola di tengah ruangan, di atas sebuah meja bulat berdebu. _Bow-_nya tergeletak kaku tak jauh dari biola. Kedua benda itu teronggok begitu saja di tengah ruangan, seakan menjadi pusat dari segala perabot lain yang kini telah tertutup terpal bening.

"John…"

Sang dokter mendengar suara lembut sang induk semang datang dari balik punggungnya. John tidak perlu menoleh hanya untuk menebak bahwa wanita itu tengah berdiri di ambang pintu, mengamatinya. Dan untuk alasan yang tidak John mengerti, ia tahu satu hal. Nyonya Hudson tengah menatapnya, yang sendirinya tengah menatap seonggok biola dalam bisu, dengan wajah sendu dan mata berkaca-kaca.

"John…"

Nyonya Hudson memanggilnya lagi. Kali ini, John memutuskan untuk memutar tubuh dengan canggung. Kedua matanya segera beradu dengan milik sang induk semang.

"Dia berulah lagi, Nyonya Hudson. Aku cuma berniat mengingatkan dia kalau aku sedang memeriksa pasien dan kami butuh ketenangan," John menyerocos dalam nada datar, yang entah bagaimana semakin lama semakin terengar seperti diseret-seret, "kupikir kalau aku menghampiri langsung ke kamarnya, dia akan menghentikan permainan biolanya untuk sementara. Aku sempat mencoba mengetuk pintu—tentu saja karena aku ingin bersikap sopan—dan Anda tahu, Nyonya Hudson? Dia membukakan pintu untukku. Aku menunggunya keluar, tapi karena sepertinya dia nggak berniat melakukannya, jadi aku memutuskan untuk masuk."

Nyonya Hudson tidak melepas tatap dari John. Dihelanya napas dalam-dalam dalam gerakan canggung. Tiba-tiba bibir Nyonya Hudson bergetar hebat, seakan ia sedang berusaha keras untuk tidak membiarkan emosinya meledak keluar dan menjelma menjadi histeria.

Sekali lagi, hanya sepatah kata yang terucap dari bibir Nyonya Hudson. Parau dan gemetar. Sensasi menyesakkan yang aneh terselip dalam suaranya.

"John…"

"Aku memergoki biolanya, Nyonya Hudson, tapi dia sendiri tidak ada di sini," ucap John. "Dia tidak ada di sini dan tidak di mana pun. Dia… sudah tidak ada…"

Dan sebulir air mata tiba-tiba menetes di pipi John, menjadi anomali di wajahnya yang baru sedetik lalu terpaku stoik.

* * *

Man Next Door chapter 2 - END


	3. Man Next Door: Violin on the Table

Author's Note : Never thought it would take this long, become this much, and turn out to be real angsty. The REAL final part of the oneshot-intended-Man Next Door. Enjoy! :')

P.S. Sorry, still un-beta-ed...

Disclaimer : Thank you for making such amazing story, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle-sama… for BBC's version by Steven Moffat dan Mark Gatiss, for making it real in the 21st century…

* * *

**Man Next Door: Violin on the Table**

* * *

_John hampir tidak menyadari bahwa lututnya kini telah bergerak-gerak tak terkontrol. Lutut dari kakinya yang pincang psikosomatik. Ia baru tersadar dari lamunan tegangnya seketika suara gesekan biola mengalun memenuhi udara._

_John melepaskan napasnya yang sesaat lalu sempat tertahan di paru-paru. Ia melirik ke samping dan menemukan Sherlock tengah memainkan biolanya—lagi—dengan mata terpejam. John bukan penggemar berat komposisi-komposisi klasik, meski ia pernah beberapa kali '_dipaksa' _menonton konser musik klasik oleh sang dektektif konsultan. Karena bagi Sherlock, musik klasik adalah satu-satunya temuan manusia biasa—selain matematika dan kimia—yang menurutnya tidak membosankan. _

_Setelah sekian lama menjadi rekan satu _flat, _John sudah hafal hampir semua kebiasaan dan gerak-gerik Sherlock sehari-hari. Nyaris di luar kepala. Salah satu yang paling menonjol adalah fakta bahwa hanya ada tiga hal yang bisa membuat seorang Sherlock Holmes terdiam. Pertama, Sherlock terdiam saat ia sedang berpikir. Kedua, Sherlock terdiam saat ia terkejut. Ketiga, Sherlock terdiam saat sedang menikmati musik klasik—atau, memainkannya._

_Saat ini pun, Sherlock terdiam sementara tangannya tak henti menggesekkan _bow _pada dawai-dawai biola, menghasilkan komposisi nada yang terasa berat. Sendu, kalau John boleh mencoba menerjemahkannya secara bebas. Tentu saja, fenomena semacam ini tidak terlalu biasa. Sejauh yang John tahu, Sherlock lebih suka memainkan sesuatu yang lebih dinamik dan enerjik. _

_Hanya sekali John memergoki sang detektif memainkan komposisi melankolis sebelumnya. Saat _The Woman—_Dominatrix—Irene Adler dinyatakan telah tewas. Meskipun akhirnya semua orang tahu bahwa hal ini sama sekali jauh dari kenyataan, John merasa telah mempelajari satu hal baru dari Sherlock. Sesuatu yang sebetulnya lebih tepat dikatakan sebagai kesimpulan berbasis intuisi._

_Meskipun pengetahuan John tentang dunia seni tergolong sempit, ia mengerti bahwa tiap karya entah bagaimana selalu setidaknya mengekspresikan sesuatu. Selalu ada suasana, emosi, atau hal-abstrak-apa pun-itu yang menjadi tema besar dalam tiap proses penciptaan seni. Sesuatu yang sesungguhnya, dengan kecermatan dan pendalaman, dapat diekspresikan ke dalam satu kata. Mungkin bukan kata yang sempurna, jelas, karena makna kata bisa berubah. Selain itu, segala sesuatu tentang seni adalah rasa. Dan sebuah rasa disebut 'rasa' karena sesungguhnya tidak pernah bisa terwakili oleh bahasa dalam kungkungan kata-kata. _

_Ketika Sherlock memainkan melodi melankolis dengan biolanya, John tahu satu kata yang langsung muncul di benaknya begitu saja. Satu kata yang merepresentasikan segalanya: kematian. _

_Entah milik siapa._

_John mendengarkan permainan biola Sherlock dengan lebih saksama dan merasa sedikit lebih tenang. Aneh, sebetulnya. Baru beberapa saat lalu Greg Lestrade meninggalkan Baker Street dengan diliputi keraguan dan kebingungan. Sherlock mengklaim bahwa Moriarty telah mengambil langkah cerdas dengan menanamkan sebuah ide di kepala Sally Donovan, yang kemudian diteruskan pada Greg. _

_Hanya sebuah ide; tidak ada unsur koersif, tidak pula persuasi. Hanya wacana, bahwa Sherlock, entah bagaimana, terlibat dalam kasus penculikan anak yang belum lama terjadi. Segera, setelah Jim Moriarty dinyatakan tak bersalah dan melenggang begitu saja dari penjara. Belum terlalu lama lama, sejak berita di surat kabar satu persatu mulai memojokkan sang detektif; menudingnya sebagai penipu. John ingat betul, baru beberapa minggu lalu mereka mengoar-koarkan Sherlock sebagai pahlawan Reichanbach di kolom yang sama. _

_Jadi, John merasa cukup beralasan apabila ia tidak bisa melawan rasa penasaran yang kini bergolak di dadanya. Apakah Sherlock sama sekali tidak sedang merasa gugup atau tegang? Sebab John sendiri yakin ia bisa kena serangan jantung kapan saja, segera, hanya dengan mendengar suara langkah-langkah kaki dan keriut tangga dan pintu yang pelan-pelan terbuka. Sherlock sendiri yang berkata bahwa Greg mungkin sedang mengalami perang batin—atau mungkin malah perang mulut, dengan Sally—untuk memutuskan apakah ia harus kembali lagi ke Baker Street. Kali ini dengan membawa surat penahanan bagi sang detektif._

_Sherlock masih memainkan biolanya dengan ketenangan yang bagi John terlihat ajaib, mengingat konteks situasi yang sedang berlangsung. Melodi yang Sherlock coba mainkan terdiri dari banyak nada-nada mayor; John setidaknya tahu itu, karena kalau terjadi sebaliknya, ia pasti sudah akan mendengar nada-nada yang terasa lebih kelam dan sedih. _

_John juga tahu, sedikit, bahwa nada-nada mayor mewakili emosi lagu yang lebih menyenangkan. Ia ingat bagaimana Sherlock memberinya ceramah-gratis-tak-diminta pada suatu pagi tentang 'mayor' dan 'minor' dalam musik, bukan dalam konteks yang lain._

* * *

'"_Kurasa aku tahu bagaimana rasanya jadi Yesus, John,"' celetuk Sherlock saat itu dengan sedikit tiba-tiba._

_Mendengar ucapan sang sobat, John Cuma bisa mengernyit. Ia tidak pernah merasa bahwa Sherlock adalah orang yang religius. Satu-satunya saat ketika Sherlock membukan Alkitab adalah saat ia membutuhkannya untuk memecahkan kasus, seperti saat mereka sedang berurusan dengan sindikat Black Lotus, Shao-Lin Yao, dan kode anehnya. Sherlock bahkan tidak sedikit pun peduli pada fakta bahwa bumi berputar mengelilingi matahari, bukan sebaliknya. Semua fakta ini membantu John untuk menjustifikasi diri bahwa celetukan Sherlock tentang Yesus sama sekali bukan hal yang normal. Tidak bagi sang detektif konsultan._

'"_Sejak kapan kau peduli pada Yesus, Sherlock? Kau bahkan tidak benar-benar tahu siapa itu Yesus!"' John terkekeh miris. _

'"_Tentu saja aku tahu, John. Yesus adalah versi yang lebih kuno dari manusia-manusia sepertiku."'_

'"_Oh, sungguh? Aku belum pernah dengar cerita tentang Yesus sang sosiopat berfungsi tinggi."'_

'"_Bukan, bukan, bukan itu maksudku, John. Yesus adalah seorang jenius yang membiarkan dirinya dikelilingi orang-orang idiot.'"_

'"_Aku belum bisa melihat kesamaan di antara kalian. Kau dan Yesus. Sama sekali. Lagipula apa buktinya?"'_

'"_Masih kurang jelas, John? Dia sampai harus memakai perumpamaan hanya untuk membuat orang-orang paham dengan kata-katanya!"' seru Sherlock dengan sedikit menggebu, '"dan itulah yang sedang akan kulakukan padamu sebentar lagi."'_

_John tersenyum sinis sambil melempar tatap membunuh pada Sherlock. '"Kau hanya ingin bilang kalau aku idiot."'_

'"_Ayolah, John, kau tahu kau bukan satu-satunya. Pada dasarnya enam dari tujuh miliar manusia di bumi adalah idiot. Aku tidak bohong, tapi aku juga tidak berniat terdengar ofensif…"'_

'"_Terlambat, Sherlock."_

'"_Aku belum selesai bicara," Sherlock memotong cepat lalu menelan ludah dengan tidak kentara, "aku tidak bilang kau idiot dalam segala hal, John. Hanya tentang musik klasik. Ingat kau nggak bisa membedakan lagu klasik mana yang mayor dan mana yang minor?"'_

_Sebetulnya John tergoda untuk menjawab bahwa ia bahkan tidak bisa membedakan siapa yang menggubah apa. Namun ia juga tahu jawaban semacam itu bertindak seperti minyak buat pidato Sherlock yang berapi-api, jadi John memutuskan untuk pura-pura cuek. '"Jadi, uh, kau tiba-tiba menyeletuk tentang Yesus hanya untuk mengatakan bahwa aku membutuhkan perumpamaan hanya untuk memahami seperti apa melodi mayor dan minor?"'_

_Sherlock mengangguk singkat. '"_Ode to Joy _karya Bach adalah lagu dominan nada mayor."_

_Hanya untuk mencegah sang detektif merasa sakit hati, John bertanya balik, '"Yang minor?"'_

'"_Swan Lake karya Tchaikovski."'_

'"_Suasana sedih untuk minor dan suasana ceria untuk mayor! Oke, aku mengerti. Ah! Lihat jam berapa sekarang ! Aku harus belanja…"'_

'"_Nggak selalu seperti itu, John."' _

_Celetukkan berat Sherlock menghentikan langkah John. Tidak berniat untuk mendengarkan ceramah lebih lama, John menoleh ke arah sang detektif dengan tatap ingin tahu yang sarkastis. '"Oh, ya? Kau pikir aku ingin tahu?"'_

_Sherlock Holmes seakan membiarkan kedua matanya menatap lantai selama sekian detik sebelum bergerak pada John. Sekilas Sherlock mengulaskan senyuman. '"Lain kali akan kumainkan Pathetique Sonata-nya Beethoven untukmu…"'_

* * *

_John masih memandangi sobatnya bermain biola. Sherlock menggesekkan _bow _dengan anggun, membiarkan nada-nada mengalun naik turun; terkadang keras, kemudian lembut, lalu menjadi begitu pelan seakan tengah timbul tenggelam. _

_Kaki John tidak lagi gemetaran, namun kini kedua matanya terasa pedih. Dari segala saat, dari segala waktu, Sherlock telah memilih saat ini untuk memainkan sepotong _Pathetique Sonata _untuk John. _

_Polisi akan datang kapan saja. John tahu itu. Dan di sinilah Sherlock masih memainkan biola dengan sebegitu khusyuknya, seakan ia tidak akan pernah memainkan alat musik itu lagi selamanya…_

"_Sherlock…"_

"_Sudah selesai, John. Kau tidak perlu mengingatkanku," ucap sang detektif seraya menurunkan biola dari bahunya, meletakkannya dengan hati-hati di permukaan meja bulat kecil di tengah ruangan. _Bow-_nya ia letakkan tak jauh di samping _body _biola._

_Pada saat itu juga terdengar suara ponsel bordering. _

"_Punyamu, John," celetuk Sherlock tenang. Ia berjalan menuju kursi favoritnya kemudian duduk di sana sambil menangkupkan kedua telapak tangan di depan dagu._

_Greg menelpon, hanya untuk memberitahu John bahwa ia sedang menuju Baker Street membawa serombongan polisi yang lain. Ia hanya ingin memperingatkan bahwa Sherlock tidak punya banyak waktu lagi, namun fakta itu tidak begitu berhasil mencegah John menyumpah sebelum menutup sambungan telpon._

"_Masih ada teman di kepolisian rupanya," ujar John datar, "dari Lestrade. Dia bilang mereka sedang dalam perjalanan kemari. Sekarang."_

_Sherlock tidak berkomentar. Matanya masih menerawang entah ke mana. John tahu pikiran sang detektif sedang bertualang ke tempat lain. Kedatangan serombongan polisi sama sekali tidak tampak seperti ancaman baginya._

"_Mereka semua siap memborgolmu, Sherlock, setiap polisi yang sudah pernah merasa kau permalukan seperti… idiot. Yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit, tentu saja," John menambahkan dengan sedikit jengkel._

_Sedetik kemudian Nyonya Hudson datang tergopoh-gopoh dalam piamanya. Di tangannya teracung sebuah amplop cokelat bersegel lilin merah darah yang ternyata berisi kue jahe gosong dari Moriarty._

_Kemudian segalanya berlangsung begitu cepat malam itu hingga John nyaris kesulitan mencerna semuanya. Penangkapan Sherlock, tindakan melarikan diri yang konyol dalam ikatan borgol suci, segalanya seakan berlalu begitu saja dengan alami. John merasa bahwa ia tidak perlu bertanya apa-apa. Sherlock selalu memiliki rencana berlapis bukan? _

_Sherlock selalu tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Sherlock selalu penuh dengan perhitungan. John terus mencoba untuk meyakinkan diri bahwa segalanya akan baik-baik saja. Semua gossip dan tudingan media akan berlalu. Moriarty dapat dikalahkan. Segalanya akan kembali seperti sedia kala…_

_Sampai John menyaksikan Sherlock terjun bebas dari atap Barts keesokan harinya._

John masih memandangi biola Sherlock di atas meja. Lapisan tipis debu membuat permukaannya yang dulu mengkilap terawat kini tampak pudar.

Nyonya Hudson meraih lengan John dan meremasnya lembut. "Kurasa sudah saatnya kau membiarkanku menyimpan biola itu seperti barang-barangnya yang lain, John."

John tidak menjawab. Ia bahkan tidak berkedip.

"Kau harus melepasnya, John," Nyonya Hudson berbisik. Suaranya sedikit tercekat. "Biarkan Sherlock pergi…"

Perlahan kedua bahu John melemas. Suara napasnya yang tadi sempat tertahan akhirnya terdengar lagi meski kini terputus-putus, menjelma isak-isak kecil. Nyonya Hudson mengerling sang dokter kemudian memeluknya hangat.

"Kupikir aku masih bisa mendengar permainan biolanya sekali lagi, Nyonya Hudson," John tertawa pahit, "sekali lagi saja… untuk terakhir kalinya…"

* * *

Man Next Door chapter 3 - END


End file.
